


Another kind of dance

by navaan



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks Amanda and Methos are up to something. Duncan thinks he's right, but it won't be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another kind of dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



“Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable,” Joe asked him, leaning a little across the bar counter and covertly watching Amanda and Methos, who were seated at a table somewhere behind him. Sometimes he could hear Amanda’s soft laughter over the sound of the music, a happy, vivacious sound he’ll always connect with her.

He listened, hoping to catch that sound again - or maybe catch Methos answering with a low chuckle -, but he couldn’t make out their voices in the sea of voices and music. 

Joe was watching him now, curious but neutral. “No,” he answered and took a sip of his bear.

“They’re watching you.”

“I know. And they know I know - and now they probably also know that we’re talking about them.” He chuckled at Joe's dark expression. “Shouldn't you know how that goes?”

“Doesn’t it make you feel like... they’re planning something. You know?” Joe didn’t really look worried about the possibility, but then he was used to all of their strange lives and the craziness that followed them around – and that some of them courted occasionally. And Amanda hadn’t been in trouble for a while.

Duncan couldn’t help but look over his shoulder to make sure Amanda wasn't in one of her reckless moods. He caught Methos' gaze and smiled at him. Methos cocked his head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully, before saying something to Amanda. When Duncan turned back to Joe, his eyes were twinkling. “I’m counting on it.”

“Hmm.” Joe leaned back to watch him and then sneak another covert glance at the table where their friends were sitting. “If you get arrested, I’ll bail you out. But that goes only for you.”

“Oh, let the old people have their fun.”

Joe rolled his eyes at him. “I hope you remember this when someone is after your head for your involvement in whatever scheme is going to come of this.”

Duncan shrugged with a smile. “Don't worry, Joe. I know them. And whatever this is about, I have a feeling it's not going to end in this kind of trouble.”

“Maybe you should go over and interrupt their unhindered planning anyway...”

He chuckled, grabbed his glass and nodded at Joe and got up, and made to walk over to the table where the other two Immortals were sitting and looking up at him with mischievous smiles. The oldest people in the pub – but still the most stunning pair.

 

They left the bar together that evening. Amanda had her arm looped through his. Methos was walking beside them, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Amanda smiled at him, leaning her head against Duncan's arm. 

“I feel like singing,” she said.

“You're a little drunk, my dear,” Methos chuckled.

“No,” Duncan said. “She's just happy. In a moment she'll start to dance down the street.”

“A happy drunk then,” Methos nodded.

“I'm not drunk,” Amanda chuckled, not the least bit offended. “I could drink both of you under the table any time I want to.”

Duncan didn't want to argue, but still said: “I'm sure you'd have planned ahead before making that bet. Like that time in Berlin.”

Amanda smiled. “Yeah. Like that. I always come prepared.”

Methos looked as if he was about to ask the question and then said: “I probably don't want to know.”

“Oh, it was...” Duncan started to say.

Amanda pinched his arm. “A lady, like a magician, never reveals her tricks.”

“Did she poison someone?” Methos asked.

“It was a close call, I think,” Duncan said with another smile. Amanda pinched his arm again, but didn't draw much more than another laugh from him.

When silence fell between them, it wasn't uncomfortable. They could laugh together, they could talk and joke and fight together. But sometimes there was just no need for words. 

Amanda looked up at him smiling one of her very own secretive smiles and then looked over at Methos, who looked back with a smirk and that peculiar expression that made his deceptively young face seem so much older. 

“So, what is it the two of you are planning, then?”

Methos and Amanda exchanged another telling glance and then Amanda grabbed Methos by the arm and pulled him closer towards them, nearly tangling the three of them in an embrace. Methos was still looking a bit startled by her move when his eyes finally met Duncan's and Amanda declared: “The two of us are going to seduce you tonight.”

“That was your brilliant plan?” Duncan asked, his lips quirking. “You're both better at the seduction game then this, I'm sure.” He looked at Amanda. “Well, I know you are.”

“And so are you,” Methos said and leaned forward to draw him into a kiss, hand on his jaw, not much more than a touch of now dry and slightly cold lips, but speaking of rare intimacy. 

Amanda watched them with a sombre expression, her eyes glimmering and her lips an eery red in the darkness. “For you we won't have to be seducers. For you we'll just be us.”

“Oh, I think that will be quite enough.” He drew her close against himself, putting a hand over Metho's own, still lingering at his jaw. “Quite enough.”


End file.
